Баника Кончита
Banica Conchita, regarded as Evil Food Eater Conchita and eventually Master of the Graveyard, was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire. Obsessed with food since an early age, the curious Banica made a contract with the Demon of Gluttony to taste all the foods in the world, leading her to eat the most grotesque foods imaginable. In pursuit of her obsession, she eventually devoured herself and the demon with her, becoming the new Demon of Gluttony. Баника Кончита - прозвана Злой Пожирательницей Кончитой, позже стала Хозяйкой Кладбища, была герцогиней Вельзенианской империи. Любопытная Баника с детства любила поесть, потом заключила договор с демоном Чревоугодия, ради желания попробовать все блюда мира, что привело её к поеданию самой невероятной и нелепой еды. Вследствие своей одержимости, она съела и себя, и демона внутри, из-за чего сама стала новым демоном Чревоугодия. История 'Early Life' :"Eat. There should be nothing left." :―Megour Conchita to her daughter[src] Баника - дочь Музури и Мегуру Кончита, родилась в Гасто, Вельзенианской империи, в ноябре 296 года ЕС. Следующей ночью, после её рождения, все домашние праздновали это событие, пируя мясом свиньи баэму. В силу возраста только Баника не участвовала в трапезе. Banica was born in Gasto in the Beelzenian Empire in November, EC 296,[1] the daughter of Muzuri and Megour Conchita. The night following her birth a celebration was held in her honor where the household feasted on the baemu pig. Due to her young age, she was the only one who did not partake in the meal. Со временем, домочадцы Баники начали страдать от болезни Гула, которой они заразились от мяса баэму. Из-за этого они были вынуждены все время есть, чтобы не умереть, зачастую им приходилось поглощать необычные и даже опасные вещи. Единственную здоровую в доме, Банику, мучила её собственная мать: когда девочка отказывалась есть, женщина с угрозами запихивала пищу ей в глотку. В конце концов, угрюмая девочка стала послушной из страха перед злостью Мегуру. As the years progressed, Banica's household suffered from the Gula Disease, which they had contracted from eating the baemu. It forced them to continuously eat to avoid death, often leading to devouring unusual and lethal items. The only one not affected, Banica, was tormented by her increasingly deranged mother, terrorized when refusing to eat and having food forced down her throat. Eventually, the gloomy child grew obedient out of fear of Megour's abuse. In January of EC 306, a famine swept through the Conchita territory, leaving the household in low supply of food. In March, Banica witnessed Megour attempt to devour the dead servants, and Muzuri's subsequent murder of her in the scuffle that followed.[2] With Megour's death, Banica fell into a depression and locked herself up in the basement's food storage. Lonely and uncomfortable in the room, she soon after met Arte and Pollo, her new servants. Before long, they became close friends, accompanying her everywhere.[3] 'Royal Engagement' In June of EC 311, Banica was betrothed to Carlos Marlon, the third prince of Marlon. A few months later, around February of EC 312, she traveled to Marlon with her servants and was introduced to Prince Carlos by her head chamberlain, Ron Grapple. During her stay, the two became acquainted with each other, slowly warming up to the idea of marriage. During this time, she conveyed to Carlos how she wished to travel the world and sample the dishes of various countries. Later, Banica attended a dinner celebrating her engagement with Carlos, only meekly apologizing as Arte and Pollo crassly insulted the Marlon food. During the dinner, several of the attendants left their food half-finished; as it was winding down, Banica witnessed one of Prince Cult's soldiers hand over the personal effects of a mage they had captured; among them, she spied the wineglass connected with her family's downfall. This triggered an attack where she began desperately devouring all of the leftovers there for fear of her deceased mother. Furious and believing she was afflicted with Gula, King Charon dissolved the engagement. Returning home from her "failure", Banica immersed herself in food.[4] В Погоне за Наслаждениями :"If that is the case, then I regret nothing. I believe I have already tasted almost all the cuisine of the world." :―Banica[src] Because of the constant food shortages occurring throughout the Beelzenian Empire, Banica embarked on a journey abroad in January of EC 316 and traveled to numerous foreign countries, searching for the best crop-growing and food-preserving methods to solve Beelzenia's problem.[5] Discovering many new cuisines in her studies, the Beelzenian aristocrat brought back these new foods and their recipes to the Empire, radically increasing the domestic foods in the country.[6] Из-за постоянного дефицита в еде по всей Бельзении, Баника отправилась за границу в январе 316 и путешествовала по многим странам в поисках лучших способов посадки урожая и хранения еды, чтобы разрешить проблему в Бельзении. Знакомясь с новыми разнообразными кухнями в течение своей экспедиции, бельзенианская аристократка каждый раз приезжала домой с новыми яствами и их рецептами, таким образом все сильнее расширяя кухню самой страны.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 During Grabia's harvest festival held in August of EC 319, Banica arrived unannounced and participated in its tomato eating competition, winning by an overwhelming majority.[7] Because of her contributions to the ailing Empire, the young noble became well regarded as "Gourmet Noble Banica".[8] In August of EC 321, her father died of a heart attack, causing Banica to slip into another depression, again comforting herself with food. [9] Во время фестиваля урожая Грабия, проведенного в Августе 319, Баника сохранила в секрете свое там пребывание и приняла участие в конкурсе по поеданию томатов, одержав победу с невероятным отрывом.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV За ее ценный вклад в слабую империю, Императрица Юнона вернула контроль над землями Кончита семье Баники и молодая дворянка стала хорошо известной под именем "Гурманка-дворянка Баника". Два года спустя, в августе, ее отец умер от сердечного приступа. Сразу после этого Кончита все чаще отдыхала за принятием пищи в своей обеденной зале, заедая свое ненасытное горе об утрате отца.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Two months later, Empress Juno, having custody over the family's territories, appointed Banica as her father's successor and she took up his title as one of the Five Dukes.[10] During this period she began developing a new wine, dubbed "Blood Grave", with the cooperation of the local farmers.[11] Имератрица Юнона как опекун земель этой семьи провозгласила Банику наследницей своего отца, и она получила титул одной из Пяти Герцогов.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PVВ какой-то момент она, совместными усилиями с местными фермерами, начала производить вино под названием "Кровавая Могила" специально для какого-то человека.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Но спустя какое-то время она, огорчившись, узнала, что этот человек - уже мертв.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Tasting Temptation :"Take away food from you, and what's that leave?" :―The Demon of Gluttony to Banica[src] In July of EC 323, Banica embarked on another journey, but swiftly returned after hearing that Ron had gone missing. The next day, Banica collapsed and was diagnosed with "visceral abnormalities" due to her self-abusive eating and confined to her bed. That evening, she was visited by a demon, who remarked upon her impending death and unfinished business therein. The demon revealed she had only tasted half of the world's food, offering her a contract to avoid her death and try the rest. Banica initially declined on account how her mother and the entire staff had previously been killed due to the demon and it left, but not before leaving a wine glass by her bed, claiming drinking the contents would be agreement to the contract. The next morning she awoke and saw the glass, realizing it was full of baemu blood when smelling it. Consumed by her curiosity, Banica drank after minimal hesitation, making the contract. Through the Demon's power, Banica's figure slimmed and she made a full recovery. With her newfound abilities, the revitalized gourmand began tasting the foods she had yet to have tried.[12] Declining Obsession :"Even in death, you annoy me." :―Banica to Ildebrando[src] http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chara_img1C.jpgAt the mansion of Duke Oruhari, a banquet was held in November of that same year,[13] celebrating her recovery. Banica, accompanied by her twin servants, arrived to participate at the banquet, surprising everyone with her new, thin body. By the end of the festivities, she asked her servants to bring out her dessert, and they presented her with numerous live insects and spiders. Delighted, Banica ate them despite her audience's disgust.[14] By November of EC 324, Banica refused to meet with anyone on the grounds of her earlier illness, transferring the management and supervision of her territories to her two servants.[15] After deserting herself from the outside world, Conchita used the glass to reanimate her family's former servants, having her undead army guard her mansion with Arte as their commander.[16] Starting in EC 325, Banica hired a number of cooks to serve her meals but, because they were disgusted with her appetite, became irritated with them soon after and had Arte and Pollo murder each chef, being served their corpses for her meals as punishment. After hiring and cannibalizing thirteen chefs, Banica hired her fourteenth cook, Ildebrando, but quickly became annoyed with his disgusted behavior too, ordering her servants to murder him. One night, Banica discovered the thief Platonic in her mansion, the red wine glass in hand. Amused, she merely took back the glass before sending the revived Ildebrando after her, Platonic escaping through the garden. For Ildebrando's failure, Banica moved in to devour him while he was still conscious, barely reacting when he briefly injured her quickly healing neck.[17] Great Love :"Didn't I tell you, once upon a time? That my dream was "to eat up everything in the world". I then realized! That everything in the world was something I "can eat"! The pigs! The dogs! The birds! The ground! The residence! The town! The country! The continent! I can eat it all, all! So I— shall devour all of this world!" :―Evil Food Eater Conchita[src] Afterwards, Banica hired the famed Joseph as her next cook. As time went on, she realized he was actually her former fiancé, Carlos. Their relationship wound up culminating in a night spent together when she was drunk, proceeding from there. Soon after, Banica became pregnant with his child. When imperial messengers began arriving with invitations over the next few months, she had her servants kill them. When the Beelzenian army later lay siege to the mansion in April, Banica raised an undead horde to defend the mansion, led by Arte and Pollo. As the terrified Carlos recognized the revived grand chamberlain, Ron, Banica elaborated on how the undead were all of the mansion's previous servants she had brought back. To his frightened questioning, Banica explained the realization she had from her journeys abroad, describing her renewed desire to eat the entire world. Having driven her undead horde across the region to attack the nearby towns, Banica continued indulging her insatiable appetite. When Carlos attempted to escape a few days later, the Duke sent her twin servants to capture him. After a brief confrontation between them, she denied his requests to leave and declared he would continue working for her, though forbidden from leaving the estate. Soon after, her lover served them soup and she readily devoured it. Seeing Carlos cough blood and collapse, Banica realized it was poisoned before watching her lover die, unaffected herself. She then ordered Arte and Pollo to cook her beloved. Served his body for dinner, Banica ate his remains with maudlin delight. While enjoying all the new flavors she tasted, Banica broke into tears.[18] Several months later, she gave birth to her and Carlos' son.[19] Ultimate Evil Food :"I wonder what I taste like?" :―Banica before eating herself[src] Around August of EC 325,[20] Banica finally ended up eating Arte and Pollo, running out of food and staff in the rest of the mansion. Once the still hungry Banica realized she had eaten everything in the mansion, the Duke heard the cry of a baby and remembered the child she had with Carlos. At the revelation that the baby was something to eat, Banica hurried upstairs toward the child. Once Conchita reached the baby, however, she felt happy upon looking at its sleeping form, and delayed. She then heard the demon goading her into continuing, saying that the powder from the Golden Key was slowly killing her, the amount used to poison her soup bolstered by the degree that had been saturated in Carlos' body. It explained that the baby was a "vaccine", claiming it could counteract the Wrath magic. Despite this, Banica refused to eat her child, beginning to see the demon take shape in her mind as it raged against her decision. As it continued she realized that it was in the shape of a pig, reminding her of her mother and the baemu pig. In a burst of defiance, she instead chose to devour herself, to the tune of the demon's panic. [21] Demonic Rebirth :"Should you follow their reasoning, we must be "their" servants. However, I had no desire for that. Whatever the facts, this place was already our world. I wouldn't stand to keep company with a parent who cannot let go of their child." :―Banica regarding the Demons of Sin[src] Exploiting her contract, Banica's consumption of her body allowed her to become a demon herself; gaining all of the demon's knowledge and power. She refused to give up her ambition to eventually devour the world and allow the gods and their kin to persist, plotting to instead acquire the reincarnating souls of Hänsel and Gretel to help her find the Grave Yard, become the Master of the Graveyard, and herald the Death ending where she would eventually devour everything in existence for her ambition. She created an illusion of the Conchita Mansion within the dimension of her vessel. Confined to the glass, she waited until Elluka Clockworker retrieved the vessel from her mansion before it was stolen by Phantom Thief Platonic. Amused by the unknowing incarnation of Eve Moonlit, the demon became disappointed that she couldn't be possessed. After the glass was passed onto AB-CIR, Banica conversed with the mage about her replacing the original demon and the knowledge she possessed about Hänsel and Gretel. AB-CIR later lost possession of the vessel and it was eventually retrieved by Queen Prim Marlon sometime after EC 482; meeting with Prim's court mage Abyss I.R., the demon discovered that the old woman and AB-CIR were just different bodies possessed by the same red cat mage: Irina Clockworker.[22] In EC 490, Abyss I.R. had Banica conjure a Gula plague to spread across the Beelzenian Empire so she could goad and kill King Arth I with the epidemic.[23] Twiright Prank :"An old hag like me can't foresee the whims of a demon." :―Abyss I.R.[src] In EC 491, Abyss I.R. magically moved the demon to one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, making it difficult for anyone but Minister Presi to extract. As part of their plan to possess Queen Anne's son, the mirror was buried on the shores of Lucifenia and soon after discovered by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane. Abyss I.R. then summoned the demon and Conchita manifested her shadowy form before them. Just before moving to possess Alexiel, she noticed the smiling boy was a unique being not covered in the sun god's rules.[24] Losing her smile, the demon hesitated. Uncertain what to do, she noticed Riliane walking away and decided to possess her instead.As her phantom projection possessed the princess, Alexiel intervened and the demon rendered them both unconscious as a result. Afterwards, Riliane awoke under her influence and expressed her newfound hunger to Alexiel.[25] Afterward, the possessed princess began constantly eating food from the kitchen to satiate her hunger.[26] During the course of her possession, Banica at one point explained to Allen a legend about the ocean, out of gratitude for him sharing his snack with her: if you wrote a wish, placed it in a bottle, and threw it in the ocean, your wish would come true.[27] Later on, Presi borrowed Banica's power, allowing himself to be completely possessed by her so that he could defeat Elluka Clockworker. After Presi was defeated, Elluka sealed the demon back into the mirror; she was later recalled to the Glass by Abyss I.R. and created another Gula pathogen for the sorceress to kill Queen Anne.[28] Finding Gretel :"Foolish child. You are to never be reborn. I have taken your soul from your body. I shall make you the foundation for the Master of the Graveyard." :―Banica to Ney[src] After Ney Marlon was given the glass in EC 505 and contracted to the demon,[29] Banica recognized her soul as that of the actual Arte, learning Abyss I.R. had used Prim to disturb Hänsel and Gretel's fated reincarnations as the Lucifen twins and produce Ney. Afterward, Banica allowed Ney to freely use her power, slowly eroding at her unstable sanity as she continued relying on the demon.[30] On one occasion, Banica encountered the forest spirits Lich Arklow and Eater Sabella when Ney tested the power of the undead soldiers on the animals in Marlon's Column Forest.[31] Later that year, when Ney snapped and told the demon to completely consume her at Castle Hedgehog, Banica diverted all her power from the corpse soldiers to her, possessing her entirely and having her undergo a demonic transformation. After dressing Ney in her attire from life, Banica allowed the crazed assassin to attack her half-brother, King Kyle Marlon. Once Ney was subdued, Conchita's vessel was collected and later sealed by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia at Lioness Castle. When Abyss I.R. stole the vessels, removed the seals, and killed Ney, Banica used her connection to the former contractor to take the girl's soul from her body, in spite of the objections of a watching Kyle. As she took her away, she explained to Kyle the nature of Ney's soul and that it was supposed to be in Riliane. After listening to Ney tell her brother that she expected to be reborn and play with everyone again, the demon laughed, expressing her plan to use her for the foundation of the Master of the Graveyard and then taking her away.[32] Transported into the red dimension of the wine glass, Banica waited until Ney's memories fully awakened as Gretel. Having finally claimed one of the Servants, Banica had Arte return to her original duties as her cook and maid and shared her full plans to become Master of the Graveyard with her.[33] She later watched Abyss I.R. battle her descendant Germaine Avadonia and Yukina Freezis over two weeks later. When Abyss attempted to use the Marlon Spoon on Riliane, Banica allowed Arte to intervene with her power to cancel out the Demon of Greed's own magic and facilitate Irina's defeat.[34] Finding Hänsel :"Regardless, he's already made a contract. So let's just watch things take its course from here on..." :―Banica regarding Lemy[src] After Elluka Clockworker collected the Glass from Mikina Freezis, the demon and servant were sealed in her vessel;[35] sometime later, Irina reclaimed Banica's glass whilst possessing Germaine's body.[36] During this period, Lich and Eater came into Banica's service.[37] Toward the end of the century, after Irina took up the alias "Julia Abelard", she stored Banica's wine glass on a pedestal in her new mansion's treasury. In EC 603, Arte possessed Lemy Abelard when the boy took the glass from Julia's treasury, forging a contract between him and the demon; at that time, they confirmed the blond boy was a reincarnation of Hänsel. Julia later gave the Glass of Conchita to Lemy; under the demon's weak influence, the boy began eating anything fed to him while near the glass. While "Ney" assisted him when necessary, Banica decided they should remain largely out of Julia's schemes for the time being.[38] While Lemy slept on the night of September 2, EC 610, Arte told Banica about Julia and Lemy's criminal organization Père Noël and the red cat mage's political career in Lucifenia being in jeopardy; she also related that Elluka Clockworker, allegedly possessed by Eve Moonlit, had offered him the chance to escape with her and leave Julia to suffer the political and legal fallout alone, giving him until the next day to decide his answer. The two of them continued the discussion, remarking on Lemy's incompetence in using the corpse soldiers and what his ultimate decision would be.[39] Duel of Merrigod Plateau :"You'll likely become a threat to me. Therefore—  I shall reap the benefits of your fighting. Here, with the gods and kin... you shall be eradicated as well, Irina Clockworker!" :―Banica interrupts the duel[src] Lemy was later fatally shot through the heart by Gumillia on December 26 and buried, Banica's distant power barely keeping him from true death; around a month later, Julia moved the wine glass to his grave before leaving to duel Elluka and Gumillia at Pale Noël's tomb at Merrigod Plateau. Seeing the opportunity to get near Elluka and observe the outcome with her battling the reincarnation of Levia and Behemo, Banica used her power to heal and revive her contractor. Once Lemy revived from his coma, Banica instructed him to head north to Apocalypse Cliff where his mother was, then introduced herself. Over the next twenty-four hours, Banica led him to the location before letting Ney take over.[40] She then watched as Lemy battled Elluka's apprentice Gumillia within the tomb, continuously healing the boy of all damage the mage inflicted upon him. When Gumillia finally killed Lemy with Grim the End, Banica took the boy's soul into the wine glass. Within the glass, Banica encouraged Lemy to watch how events transpired with them as they dined together, until he was able to recover his memories as Arte had. They watched Irina discard Germaine's body and self-destruct her own with Black Box Type S, dragging everyone caught in the blast into Elluka's inner psychological world. When Irina, Gumillia, Eve, Levia, and Behemo confronted one another in their original forms within the mental world, the demon watched Irina reveal her knowledge about Elluka being Levia before turning Eve into the "Master of the Court" and turning the area into the Court. Once Irina explained the Court she created in Eve could make even gods killable and revealed her intention to destroy everything related to the gods, the threatened Demon of Gluttony decided to intervene. Entering Levia's inner psychological world from the outside herself, the Demon of Gluttony declared she would reap the benefits of their battle by killing all of them. Banica summoned Eater, transformed into Worldeater, into the dimension, introducing him as the "ultimate corpse soldier" before ordering him to devour them all. Irina and Levia retaliated with the fire and lightning magic and three's power collided in a massive blast.[41] Overpowering the three, Banica witnessed Levia, Eve, and Irina's souls fuse into one while everyone else was flung out in the blast. Satisfied with the result, the Demon of Gluttony returned to her vessel.[42] Later that day, Banica sat down to dinner with Arte and Pollo, though the boy was still sulking over her attempts to kill his adoptive mother. She and Arte discussed the events that had transpired, in particular the blending of Irina, Eve, and Levia's souls. Banica brushed the situation off in favor of locating the Grave Yard to complete her role as Master of the Graveyard; to that end, she discussed how they would need to find another contractor.[43] Changing Hands Since then, the glass was passed onto a variety of owners over time. As her power increased, Banica later transformed Lich and Eater into death gods, giving them reanimated bodies. The glass was then stored at the Graveyard restaurant Lich managed. In EC 978, the glass was collected by Gallerian Marlon. After Lich and Eater arrived demanding Gallerian give back the glass, Banica sucked Lich into the glass. She then told him that the glass was now Gallerian's and that they would be subservient to the judge, as long as Ma was barred from getting near the glass and Gallerian looked for the Grave Yard. Afterwards, she let Lich out of her vessel.[44] After the glass was transferred to one of the mansion's rooms, Banica laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her she was the same as her.[45] The glass was later relocated to Evil's Theater.[46] Evil's Theater :"Whatever, just take your time. The end result will be the same. I will eat you to your last bone." :―Master of the Graveyard[src] Sometime before EC 990, after the glass awakened, Banica took on the form of the "Master of the Graveyard",[47] as Lich had made her a physical body.[48] Arte and Pollo also awakened alongside her, becoming the "Servants". Soon after, she became subservient to the Ma,[49] and was tasked with guarding the theater from any intruders by killing and eating them.[50]When Gammon Octo attempted to infiltrate the theater, Banica showed no interest in him while her servants attacked; Eater then attacked him, knocking him out.[51] She later attended his trial once he was at the mercy of the Master of the Court. There, she reluctantly complied when Waiter had Gammon spared to become the choreman for the theater instead.[52] When Gammon submitted a "motion" to review the script regarding his vision for the Director Doll's utopia, the Master of the Graveyard attended the faux hearing but largely ignored the prophecy.[53] In EC 998, she attended the "trial" meeting the Master of the Court held to search for the vessel of Wrath, and snapped at Gear when he commented on the pointlessness of their search.[54] The following year, the Master of the Graveyard perished along with the other inhabitants as Punishment was fired at the theater.[55] World's End :"Seeing as the world's come to this, my ambition can no longer come true. You can do as you will after this." :―Banica to Allen[src] Following the end of the Third Period and its subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 999, the defeated demon returned to Gasto with her servants and recreated an illusion of the Conchita Mansion there. Afterward, the Demon of Gluttony drowned herself in endless meals in the wake of her failure to bring about the end of the world she planned, dissatisfied with the taste of the illusionary food cooked for her. Later on, Pollo reported to Banica that the sun god was sending Prince Alexiel, having become Allen Avadonia, to meet a contractor for each of the demons, her being the one for the Demon of Gluttony. Curious about what the sun god was plotting, Banica accepted the terms and awaited the boy's visit. She was eating another meal at her table in the dining room when Allen entered. Banica ignored the child and continued eating all the food before her, only distracted when Allen tasted of her food. After briefly being coy about her previous meeting with him during his childhood with Riliane, she confirmed with him his reason for being there. In the ensuing conversation she explained to him her reasons for why she had become a demon, as well as her belief that, despite the reincarnated god kins' reasoning, the world belonged to humanity. Наследие Со временем Эллука Часовщица позаботилась о том, чтобы расследование Империей в Особняке Кончиты переросло в слухи о каннибализме Баники. В течение расследования, сама Кончита в особняке найдена не была, ее замок стоял пуст в абсолютной чистоте и порядке. Империя, решив, что Кончита сбежала за границу в одно из соседних государств, приостановило расследование Эллуки.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV У сына, которого Баника так же оставила, в итоге тоже появился ребенок и его семья дальше расширялась на протяжении нескольких поколений до жизни Жермен Авадонии. Позже, во время того, как сама была охвачена демоном, Ма создала фильм о Банике, при просмотре с увлеченным посетителем Театра Зла добавляя свои комментарии.Evils Kingdom Booklet Санан Ной позже написал сказку под названием "Вампирша Баника" на основе ее жизни, которая стала популярной по всему ЭвилиусуWaltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, подчеркивая ее выдающуюся кухню и легендарное рождение.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В сказку также попала и ее "бессмертная армия", которая по рассказу была вырыта из своих же могил и проклята на вечное служение ей в качестве воскрешенных слуг.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Так же было упомянуто, что если она в течение трех дней не будет пить вино из человеческой крови, то в конечном счете зачахнет и превратится в прах.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Среди литературного фольклора , собравшегося вокруг Баники, так же встречались слова, что она была порабощена бокалом, сосудом "Греха", который и превратил ее в "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу". Исторические записи спорят о ее фигуре, так как некоторые говорили, что она была невероятных размеров полнушкой, а остальные утверждали, что она наоборот была довольной красивой, стройной особой.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Многие блюда и рецепты, которыми она одарила Бельзению в результате своих странствий стали частью народной кухни и ее традиций, наравне с Кровавой Могилой, вином, которое она так любилаThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2, и которое продолжало существовать в Королевстве Люцифении еще около двух столетий позже.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Личность и Характер Кончита была маньячкой, охочей до еды, с неимоверным желанием поглотить все самые восхитительные яства, что имели свое место существовать. Ее маниакальное поведение ухудшалось и из-за жестокого обращения к ней со стороны ее матери, которое привело к тому, что поедание всего подряд без остатка вошло в привычку ребенка. Вместе с ее аппетитом, манеры Баники за столом оставляли желать лучшего, они были настолько ужасны, что вызывали беспокойство у окружающих: безжалостное шумное и быстрое запихивание разнообразной еды себе в рот. Несмотря на это, в своих вкусах она была вполне благоразумна, на столе у нее всегда стояли утонченные блюда, которые по мнению большинства были изысканны и восхитительны, хотя она и не придерживалась никаких религиозных табу в еде, как к примеру свинина baemu. Все дальше становясь ненасытным ценителем, аппетит Баники развивался до того момента, как она захотела отправится в путешествие за границу и пробовать зарубежные блюда, чьи рецепты позже она привезет домой. После создания Кровавой Могилы, это вино стало любимым напитком Баники. Среди ее гурманских привычек она так же имела обыкновение брать руками образцы еды или напитков, впоследствии облизывая их. Любовь к еде для Баники так же стала защитным механизмом, погружая себя все глубже в свое ремесло, когда она сталкивалась со смертью любимых или личными провалами. Однако, после того, как она познакомилась с миром "предельной" еды, Баника начала восхищаться и менее приятными деликатесамиDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita,такими, как насекомые, и даже стала есть свои тарелки.Evil Food Eater Conchita -足りなければ皿にもかぶりつけ Пока ее вкусы приходили в упадок, она в итоге не отказывала себе даже в питании падалью и людьми, из интереса какие на вкус люди. После того, как она додумалась до того, что попробовать себя саму - тоже не плохая идея, так как она верила, что и сама является одним из предельных блюд, которыми она так увлекалась, и в приготовлении самой себя использовала клей.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Ближе к концу своей жизни она стала затворницей, изолирующей себя от остального мира в своем замке до того момента, пока совсем не перестала управлять напрямую своей территорией; как часть своего отступничества, Баника обедала все чаще и чаще без раздумий, как на это отреагирует Бельзенианская Империя. Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PVКогда она не утоляла свой аппетит, она занималась садоводством для того, чтобы вырастить больше еды для пищи.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook После того, как она стала Демоном Обжорства, ее одержимость едой не прекратилась. Как-то она даже утверждала, что может поглотить весь мир и все еще хотеть большего.Twiright Prank - 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 Даже несмотря на то, насколько ужасна она была за трапезой, Баника была довольно спокойной особой, поступающей вполне разумно и обдуманно, к примеру когда в первый раз повстречав Демона Обжорства, она невозмутимо с ним разговаривала, несмотря на весь своеобразный и необычный вид ситуации. Так же она была очень нежна с Карлосом, влюбившись в него во время их воссоединения и вынашивая его ребенка. Однако даже после того, как ее любовник принял попытку убийства, она, оставаясь с разбитым сердцем, доведенная до слез, могла позже послать свою бессмертную армию буйствовать по всей Грабии. Ровно так же она была безжалостна с Карлосом после его предательства, превратив его смерть в еще одно из своих блюд. Воистину достойное его наказание.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Во времена, когда она была демоном из бокала, Баника наслаждалась, овладевая другими и расстраивалась, когда оба: Платоник и Галлериан Манро - были вне ее власти.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Как и с Карлосом, у Баники были весьма близкие отношения с ее слугами Арте и Полло.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook После того, как они встретились еще детьми, близняшки помогали юной дворянке, поднимая ей настроение после смерти ее матери, и они быстро стали друзьями. Поскольку они были ее личными слугами, она очень редко путешествовала вне сопровождения их обоих и возлагала на них практически любую работу, которую пожелала. Так же Баника доверяла им управлять своей территорией и защищать свое имение, когда она потеряла интерес в своих заботах, как герцогини. Даже не смотря на это, ее растущий голод и интерес все к новым экзотическим вкусам привел к тому, что она и их двоих, своих верных подданных, съела. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater ConchitaОднако, когда она стала Демоном Обжорства, Баника начала поиски, чтобы вернуть своих слуг, увлекая за собой души Ганзель и Гретель от их последующих реинкарнаций. Так же она хотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища из-за этого, даже не зная настоящего значения этого слова, желая лишь чтобы оба ее слуги со временем к ней вернулись.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Навыки и Способности Баника была непревзойденным знатоком в еде, хорошим стратегом и человеком, который внес наибольший вклад в культуру Бельзении. Фактически, отменный аппетит у Баники был с самого рождения, а потому стала несравнима в скорости и объемах поглощения еды до такой степени, что с легкостью выигрывала соревнования, используя свой талант.Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PV Кончита, ярый поклонник пищи, развила потрясающий вкус и была осведомлена о вкусах не только Империи Бельзения, но и остальных государств, чем и заработала титул "Гурманка-Дворянка Баника".Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Из-за этого она так же смогла с помощью фермеров Грабии сотворить вино Кровавая Могила, которое оставалась популярным среди всей знати но протяжении Эвилиуса даже после ее смерти.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 После того, как она заключила контракт с Демоном Обжорства, она освободилась от необъятных форм и стала весьма худой и стройной, подправила свое здоровье и из-за этого избежала смерти. Сделка с Демоном так же подразумевала, что она могла съесть что угодно и сколько угодно, как к примеру таки неудобоваримые и несъедобные вещи: волосы, жизнеопасные токсины. Как она попробовала позже, это привело лишь к онемению, которое не угрожало ее жизни. Потому ее тело оставалось таким же здоровым и даже имело способности к восстановлению, не смотря на то, что она ела. Так же Баника могла воскрешать мертых, умерших от болезни goula, силой Бокала и использовала их для защиты своего дома. Не смотря на низкий уровень сообразительности бессмертных воскресших солдатов, ими было легко коммандовать, как Баника и делала через Арте, создавая непреодолимую армию.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita После поглощения самой себя и Демона ОбжорстваHeavenly Yard, Баника забрала себе силы бывшего демона долго оставаться в виде призрака после своей смертиTwiright Prank Story, овладевать живыми людьми, которые заключат контракт с ее бокалом, создавать и улучшать лекарство против болезни goula и воскрешать мертвых своими собственными силами. Вопреки этому она была ограничена Бокалом, а потому могла свободно использоваться Ириной Часовщицей для ее собственных умыслов. Хотя даже колдуньи признавали, что ход взаимодействия с ней всегда было непредсказуемо, и она могла с легкостью игнорировать те желания, которые она хотела.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue thumb|left|400px|Баника возвращает к жизни мёртвых. Связи Между Героями Карлос Марлон: жених Баники, а позже пища. Хотя они и были обручены, чувства Баники к нему до отмены помолвки неизвестны. Как-то она обнаружила, что он переодевался ее поваром Джозефом и влюбилась в него, вынашивая его ребенка. После того, как Карлос пытался ее отравить, Баника обезумела. Её любовь к нему переросла в маниакальное желание съесть его, поэтому она приказала убить его. Джозеф: пятнадцатый повар Баники. Сначала, она его рассматривала исключительно как способ утолить свой голод и не рассматривала его в качестве человеческого существа. По истечению некоторого времени, она начала в него влюбляться, а в течение их романа раскрылось, что Джозеф по-настоящему был Карлосом. Арте: служанка Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Арте были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Арте исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, доверяя девушке даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника ее съела, она продолжала от нее зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ней снова. Полло: слуга Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Полло были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Полло исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, и даже не смотря на его очевидную глупость, доверяя парню даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника его съела, она продолжала от него зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ним снова. Мегуру Кончита: мать Баники. Строгая диетическая дисциплина и жестокие наказания, полученные Баникой от Мегуру, помогли дворянинке наслаждаться едой еще больше. Неизвестно оплакивала ли Баника свою мать или нет. Неизвестный ребенок: ребенок Баники от Карлоса. Когда демон посоветовал Банике съесть своего ребенка, Баника неизбежно выбрала съесть себя, тем самым спасая ему жизнь. Хозяйка Кладбища: позднее воплощение Баники. После того как Баника заняла место Демона Обжорства, она захотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища, даже не зная что по-настоящему значит это название. Мелочи Разработка и происхождение * Имя Баники это переделка английского слова "каннибализм".The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2013- バニカ=コンチータは食人行動「カニバリズム」のもじり。コンチータは適当w * "Кончита" это сокращенное испанское слово "понимание" * Кончиту, в связи с ее хобби, которое, как считалось, заключалось в том, что она регулярно пила кровь, несколько веков спустя перевоплотили в вампира, может быть частично вдохновляясь Владом Сажателем-на-кол. * При разработке истории Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты, Akuno-P хотел, чтобы Кончита была больше похожа на монстра, чем на человека.The Heavenly Yard-March 5, 2009 http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html 「コンチータ」は人間というより怪物に近い存在で、 Интересные Факты * На момент ее рождения, Баника весила 3 кг; к 16, ее вес достиг 170 кг и ближе к смерти, она весила более 600 кг. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * Она родилась в тот же месяц (ноябрь), что и ее вокалоид. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * По иронии судьбы, она стала наследницей Сатериазиса Веномании, став причиной второго крупного инцидента, касающегося Семи смертных грехов, а так же убив потомка Качесса Крим, убийцы самого Веномании. * Благодаря своей родословной до герцога Веномании, как Баника, так и ее ребенок подвержены риску развития наследственного синдрома Возращивания Зла, а так же передать его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Concept Art= F1c678c9.jpg|Original Evil Food Eater Conchita concept art from Ichika's blog 252px-Conchita2.jpg|Concept Art of Conchita's dress ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Profiles of Banica, Pollo, and Arte from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Song Apparitions= Banica_Conchita.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchita_03.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Akujiki new.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen in the revised song PV Demon.PNG|The Demon of Gluttony in Twiright Prank conchita.png|Conchita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_gluttony.png|Banica as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP003.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Book Apparitions= File:BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECBanicaCarlos.png|A heavyweight Conchita in the novel EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Banica in bed with Carlos by her side Conchitakyata2.png|Banica as seen in the novel's trailer, illustrated by kyata Banicademon.jpg|The Demon in the Twiright Prank story 221.jpg|Banica taking Ney Futapie away in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Banica in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook EFECBanica.png|Banica in the light novel SCPStoryCover.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPBanicaConchita.png|Banica as seen in the story |-| Manga Apparitions= BanicaChibicolored.png|Banica in the Welcome to Conchita Dining Room BanicaArtePolloWCDR.png|Banica as she appears in the manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Banica as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|A young Banica in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Banica as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsBanica.png|Banica as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanica2.png|Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaChild.png|A young Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Banica as the Demon of Gluttony in the manga SCP!Banica.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= BanicaEFbooklet.png|Banica Conchita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Banica on the cover of the Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) album Conchita 02.png|Banica on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom meiko.jpg|Banica's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Pcard meiko.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Conchita Conchita Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Banica Conchita by Ichika Conchi.png|Conchita with her maid and butler in a poster of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Banica in the novel's booklet tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo1_500.jpg|Banica in Miku Pack 006 BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika BanicaeatingIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Rice Ball Day by Ichika Bq5F2JhCMAE8nJp.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika Bq5FlDNCAAE5ykx.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Banica and a male Banica having a meal with their respective partners GenderbentConchitaIchika.png|A male version of Banica as imagined by Ichika ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Banica, Arte and Pollo by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Banica, Arte, Pollo, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika Chara img1C-1-.jpg Banicaundead-1-.png|Баника возвращает к жизни мертвых. BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Illustration of Banica and Carlos for Bomasu 12 by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Banica as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album BanicaSSP.png|Banica's profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Banica and Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationBanicaCarlos.png|Chibi illustration of Banica and Carlos by Ichika BanicaJosephIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Joseph by Ichika BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of Banica with the Demon of Gluttony by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Banica in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara CarlosBanicaIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Banica's red strings of fate by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita